Trapped
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: The year is 1850, and Bella and Edward are from two very different worlds. Can they make their friendship, and blossoming romance, last, even with the disapproval of Bella's parents? What lengths will they go to, to stay together?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Thank you to my pre-reader Miss Winkles and my beta Rebecca from Sparkly Red Pen :)  
**

* * *

_Seven years ago. _

Her scream was piercing as she took in the giant form, which towered over her comparably miniscule body. Her first instinct was to run and escape the horrific beast.

If she ran, however, it would chase after her, until she was in its unbreakable grasp, being torn beyond recognition, and her blood would trickle in an incessant stream across the grass.

However, it seemed there was no other option, and so she decided to take a few fearful steps backward, until she was cowering into the seemingly protective oak tree. Her first thought – as the wolf advanced on her, like something out of her nightmare – was that this was punishment for not heeding her mother's warning and foolishly pursuing a red-crested finch into the desolate woods near her family's estate.

As quietly as she could manage, she slipped off her ornately decorated silver shoes then raised her ostentatious skirts; there was no other option but to run. Her bare feet were irritated by the harsh foliage of the forest floor, and the sharp sticks dug into them cruelly. However, no pain would have masked the fear she was experiencing. Adrenaline began to course through her veins, and only strengthened her resolve to run. Her heavy breathing was now the only indication that she was frightened.

Before she could even take a step, a small figure materialised out of the trees, causing the girl to cower back in shock. The figure in the shadows was a small boy, only a little bit taller than her 4'10 inches, but appeared to be much taller in the darkness despite his size. His expression was only slightly filled with trepidation, the dominant emotion on his pale face being determination. Although his features were childish, they displayed a maturity that could only have been gained through a tough experience in his life. The boy appeared to be around the age of ten, although he was steadily approaching his eleventh year, and could have deceived people by lying about his age if he wished. His wide emerald eyes appraised the silent girl with shock, and his lips trembled as he perceived the wolf.

His determination grew as he bent down swiftly to grab an assortment of stones, which were scatted on the forest floor, the wind playing with his short, tousled bronze hair.

The young girl's attention returned to the wolf as it released a low, threatening growl, revealing its glistening, razor-sharp teeth. Another scream slipped out of her dry lips, revealing the extent of her terror.

Her scream strengthened the boy, who then threw the rocks, which were clenched tightly in his hand, at the petrifying monster. It let out an agonised whimper before twisting around and advancing on its attacker. The boy quickly repeated his earlier action, hurling the rocks with perfect aim at the wolf's skull. After a short repetition of the same attack, the wolf was successfully knocked into unconsciousness.

The boy hesitantly walked over to the half-dead animal and eyed it warily, before pulling a knife out from his jacket pocket and driving it through the wolf's coarse fur, ignoring its loud cries of pain.

Lifting his head triumphantly to the darkening sky, he set the knife down gently on the grass and turned to face the still-shocked girl. Being the little girl that she was, she was still too frightened to even contemplate moving from her safe spot, let alone running over to her rescuer. But she gestured for him to come over to her with a shaking hand. He complied without a word, watching her curiously.

As the boy stood before her, gratitude seeped through the girl and she finally found the courage to speak.

"Thank you for saving me from that…thing. I don't know what I would have done, had you not arrived when you did." She shook her head in disbelief, only now beginning to comprehend her good fortune. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Saving you was a pleasure." He grinned, still proud of his impressive feat. "My name is Edward."

"Such a deed deserves utmost gratification, Edward. My name is Miss Swan, my mother is Mrs Renee Swan and my father Lord Charles. But you can call me Bella." She introduced herself nervously, trying to impress him with her title and manners. Edward's face fell at once, and his expression grew wistful. A twinge of sorrow coloured his voice as he spoke.

"Oh."

"Did I offend you in some manner?" she whispered anxiously, analysing her words and trying to find a fault in them. She could find none.

"Not at all," he said, frowning, "But it would seem that we cannot be friends, Isabella." He smoothed down his jacket as he spoke, while eyeing the intricate design of her skirts and bodice.

"Bella, call me Bella," she said, laughing exuberantly, enlightening him with her carefree nature. "You think you're below me?" She had noticed his second hand clothes, scuffed shoes and the dirt beneath his nails. "It does not matter to me where you were born, or who to. We could wear each other's clothes and it wouldn't make the slightest different towards our personalities."

He dared to hope. "You really don't care about my low place in society?"

"It neither affects my judgement, nor matters in the slightest."

"You may want to dismiss me once you hear of this," Edward sighed, refusing to look her directly in the eye, for fear that she would turn away in disgust.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I am the new stable hand for your family," he admitted, gauging her expression for any changes.

There were none, it was if he had said nothing at all.

Bella had heard from one of the servants that her parents had hired two new stable hands, but had thought nothing of it at the time.

"Once again, it is of no matter to me! And, if you think about it, the arrangements are quite convenient because they mean that we can play together whenever we wish."

His grin grew more pronounced as he realised her sincerity. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she laughed.

"I'm surprised that you haven't enquired about my possession of a knife." Edward grinned at her deviously.

"I was too preoccupied by the slaying of the animal and the saving of my life to muse over the history of such an inconsequential item," she admitted, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "But now you have me curious. What compelled you to carry it?"

"My father believes that no boy is too young to carry a weapon with him wherever he desires to go, just in case a situation like this occurs."

Bella shivered.

"Well, I appreciate your father's views. He must be a very wise man."

"Oh he is," Edward agreed.

"Come now, let's race back to the manor," Bella laughed, and then grabbed his hand.

That day alone was the seed of their friendship, and it would bloom to become something impenetrable, something irrevocable. From that day forward, Bella considered Edward to be her best friend, and she his. They did everything together, despite their completely different lifestyles, and neither time, nor obligations, could keep them apart.

It wasn't until April twelfth 1850, that an immense change occurred. One that could forever separate them, but one which they would fight against with all they had.

* * *

**I'm unsure on how people will react to this story or if there will be any reaction at all, but I'm hoping you guys like it :) **

**If you would like to read more then please review as it let's me know if people are interested in reading another chapter :) **


	2. The River

**Chapter One**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, I'm really grateful :)  
Also thanks to my betas at SPR!  
**

_June 1849_

It was a warm afternoon in England, where Isabella Swan lived. As it always was there, the weather was hardly sweltering, but instead comforting. Despite the fact that Bella was receiving piano lessons inside of the manor, she was in no way ignorant to the weather and could see how nice the day was from a glimpse out the window. She longed to go outside, to bask in the sunshine, but that was impossible, she needed to concentrate on her lessons.

"Isabella, your fingers need to be light like a lady's, not rough like a ravenous animal," Bella's piano tutor, Mistress Cope chastened. Mistress Cope was a strict middle-aged woman who was quite fond of Bella, but didn't convey her affection in fear of her pupil expecting special treatment. Despite her rather large sweaty hands and bulky build, she was an avid piano player and an old friend of Bella's mother, Lady Renee.

Lady Renee was an uptight woman who cared only for the welfare of herself, and her status amongst her peers. It was a rare occasion to see her smile, as her lips were usually pressed together in a thin line, and her blue eyes always tainted with seriousness. Her only worries in life were centred on what people thought of her, and she strived to keep her family in line. The piano lessons that Lady Renee forced Bella to undergo, as well as other silly pursuits, were mainly conducted so that people would admire her daughter as being a well-respected, and accomplished, young woman worthy of marriage.

Although Bella received lessons free of charge, she was often scolded when she didn't attend, and received punishment – often in the form of a slap. Unlike Mistress Cope, Bella's favourite pastime was not the piano, as expected, but the thrill of running with no bounds. When Bella played the piano, she felt constricted, and needlessly worried that one minuscule mistake would disappoint everyone.

Lady Renee, in particular.

But when she ran, she felt free. As if all limitations had drifted away, never to be seen again, and she could finally breathe the fresh air that she'd been deprived of for so long. All duties, all responsibilities, cares and worries, drifted aimlessly into the clear sky, and all she could feel was the soft texture of the damp grass parting as she bounded through it, the ferns brushing against her warm legs, as she hiked up her skirts, and the wind caressing her flushed cheeks.

Bella sighed, returning to the monotonous present. Her fingers lingered over the ivory keys and she struggled to concentrate. Her mind was in another place today, but not in a fantasy world as it usually was, utilising her vivid imagination. No, today she was imagining how the river may look at present, if any perceivable changes had occurred. Her head was filled to the brim with memories of the river, her mind accessing any that it could find; floating on its waters peacefully with Edward, teaching him how to swim without losing her own limited patience, having picnics on its edge. It was their place, their sanctuary away from everything, where they could simply be themselves. A year earlier the river had been barricaded as it had been deemed dangerous. But the restrictions had been uplifted recently, and since it was Edward's day off from his duties, they planned to stay the afternoon there.

"Start over," Mistress Cope ordered, unknowingly breaking Bella out of her reverie.

"Yes, mistress," she murmured, pushing a dark brown strand of her hair back into place in her neat bun, resisting the urge to run her fingers over the intricate braid formed there. Before she could regain her place in the piece, she was alerted by the noise of something impossibly familiar. Shaking her head with amused disbelief, she rose gracefully –anything but, would have been disapproved in her teacher's eyes – and then danced to the window before suppressing the urge to laugh as she discovered that her suspicions were accurate.

Edward was waiting outside for her, a few pebbles clutched in his hand.

"Very original. Can you not see that I have a piano lesson?" She smiled, any banishment intended in her words entirely weightless from the warmth of her smile.

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes childishly. "But it's past noon, and I was under the impression that you would be accompanying me to the river at this hour, or was I misinformed?" he teased, his eyes sparkling.

"You and that boy," Mistress Cope muttered, shaking her head before courteously leaving the room.

"And so I did." Bella laughed at the coy expression on her best friend's face.

"Well make haste then," he told her impatiently.

"I'll be by your side in a mere second, be patient for once." She snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Why don't you just jump? Then you'll be by my side in half a second," he suggested with a grin, daring for her to comply.

"It would be just like you to do that," she muttered.

"Well, it doesn't appear that high." He squinted up at the window as if a sun were obscuring his perfect view of her.

"To you," she amended.

"Well yes, I'll give you that," he laughed. Bella began to grow impatient as she realised that they were wasting precious time.

"Well…" She hesitated, leaning precariously further out over the window-sill.

"Take a risk. There aren't that many opportunities around here," he teased.

"What if my mother were to see me? What then?" she questioned smugly, knowing she had him. "She would throw a fit and her displeasure for you would increase."

"Might as well get it over and done with," he said cheerfully.

"Enough of this. At this rate, the moment we reach the river will be the moment that we have to leave."

"True enough. This trip is sure to be the epitome of my day, and should not be shortened with pointless ramblings. Come on, Bella, do you or do you not want to spend an hour by the river with me?"

"I'll be down in a minute. I swear that one day your patience will be your demise," she said.

"And so it shall," he laughed.

She shook her head in disbelief then stepped away from the window before speech could hinder them any further. She turned to the full-length mirror hanging from the pale rose-coloured wall, wanting to make sure that nothing was out of place regarding her appearance. Her deep brown eyes appraised her thick, elaborately styled dark brown hair, and ran over her pretty dress. She looked at her reflection for a second longer before shrugging and releasing her bun from its tight hold. Her long hair cascaded down her back gently, causing her to smile with satisfaction.

She resisted the temptation of running to Edward, in fear of one of the servants telling her mother, and strode through the villa to the front lawn. The lawn however was another story. When Bella inherited the house, the lawn was the one aspect that she swore she would keep unchanged. What she loved most about it was its natural beauty, how the rose bushes bordered the house but had not even a dream of a thorn, how the golden tulips made a pathway to the house and the ponds thrived with life. The only thing that deemed it unnatural was the wrought iron gate, which kept strangers out, and Bella planned to demolish it first thing when she gained ownership.

All of it disappeared when she noticed Edward watching her intently. He straightened up almost automatically when he caught her eye, and his own swept over the forest as if to seek a distraction.

Bella's parent's manor was hardly far from civilisation, but it was situated at the edge of the sinister forest that had plagued Bella's nightmares since childhood. It wasn't the forest itself that had frightened her. It was the animals that lurked there, silent but deadly. She only felt truly safe when Edward was present, but wouldn't admit such things to him. She hated portraying weakness. The main reason he eased her fear was the fact that if he could deal with a grey wolf when he was ten, Bella believed that he was more than capable of dealing with larger animals such as deer at the strong age of eighteen.

The only thing that Bella believed could possibly deter Edward was her parent's judgements regarding his status, or the loss of their friendship. Although neither of these circumstances had prevailed, Bella still worried incessantly that they would. Edward on the other hand, suffered the first on a daily basis and knew in his heart that the second would never occur. They understood each other perfectly. And today was no different. Like old times; the trip to the river would give them much pleasure.

Edward gave Bella a knowing smile, and she bounded over to him, interlacing their pale fingers. Neither of them cared of the implications of this, not caring what gossip would start if someone happened to see them. Nothing would change between them, as old habits die hard. They knew that they weren't courting and that was enough.

"Finally, this trip has been prolonged long enough." Edward sighed with relief and squeezed her hand lightly. She squeezed it back in the sign that she agreed. Every move between them seemed perfectly synchronised.

"Are we traveling by foot?" she inquired hopefully.

"Of course. Did you expect anything less?" He grinned, knowing of her desire to run and be rid of the place that she considered to be a prison; for a few hours in the least.

"I suppose not. Let's go now." She smiled at him encouragingly.

Their destination could not be reached by traditional routes, and the reason it was prohibited in the first place was for their 'benefit', because they had to wander off the path to get there. Both Edward and Bella knew that it wasn't the sole reason, but neither argued. It wouldn't get them anywhere, only lead to further problems. Fortunately for them, Bella's parents decided that their daughter might behave a little better if she could go to the place that she desired, and that she and Edward weren't foolish enough to get lost in the gloom of the forest. Lady Renee was quite smug when she alleged that they wouldn't be able to find their special spot after all these years and would have no option but to return home. However, unknown to everyone but Edward and Bella, they had created their own path the last time that they had come, by winding red fabric over the trees like Hansel and Gretel.

As they walked, grins surfaced on both of their faces as they perceived that the cloth was still there, the breeze gently swaying it above their heads like a glowing beacon demanding attention. Although the rich red hue of the fabric had faded a little over the years, it was still distinguishable to those who knew what to look for.

They walked for what seemed like no time at all, just chatting about trivial things of no importance, and Bella genuinely felt surprise when the river entered their keen view.

"We're really here already?" she questioned with awe.

"Yes." He laughed at the expression on her flushed face. "It looks the same as it always did."

"That's the beauty of natural things, they never change, and if they do, it's for the good." Bella's fingers skimmed the grass as she spoke, and they both sat down, watching the peaceful and unchanging river.

"Are we going to swim today?" she wondered aloud.

"No, despite the warm weather, I thought that we'd just relax today. Besides, there may be leeches in there," he teased, and chuckled when she unconsciously cowered back in alarm. When she realised of his bantering, she slapped his arm and scowled.

"How humorous!"

"You know what would be even more humorous?" he asked mischievously. She shook her head in confusion. "This." And then he began tickling her until their laughter caused the whole forest to vibrate. Suddenly Edward's face grew sombre and he pulled away.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly on guard.

He frowned. "I was just pondering over how much longer we can have this; this peace, this serenity."

"Oh," Bella murmured.

"Next year, I'll hopefully still be working for your family. But you; your parents will be pushing you to court wealthy men and attend balls. We'll never get to see each other, and your husband will disapprove of our close friendship."

"Well, I'll refuse to attend those balls," she replied stubbornly. Her heart sank as she pondered that. She didn't want to attend balls, and look pretty, prefect and attainable like her sister. She didn't want to marry a man who would expect anything and everything from her. The only man that she would ever dream of being with was Edward. But their relationship would bring so many problems if they had one. Such as the fact that Edward was a member of low class, which alone would create a plethora issues. Most importantly, Edward didn't feel the same way, well at least Bella believed so. In her mind, Edward would have done or said something by now if he felt an inkling of anything like that for her, and he wasn't the kind to hold back. For now, Bella was content being his best friend, his closest confidant.

But with talk of marriage on the horizon, it was a different story altogether. She didn't even want to contemplate their different situations, and how impossible a relationship between their two classes was. Upper class didn't mix with lower class, especially when the woman was the one belonging to upper class. It just wasn't done! Bella hated that rule more than anything else. She hated it more than any restriction or any responsibility. She would do anything to have it uplifted, give anything … be anything.

She bit her lip and carried on with their conversation, trying to not think about things like that. Edward noticed her preoccupation but said nothing for he was lost in his own. They were both filled with dread for the future.

"It is moot point anyway considering that I'm not eighteen for a few more months."

"Have you not seen some of your father's friends? Eighteen is positively old, is it not? There is no doubt that they want you to begin your life immediately."

"I do not wish to play the good house wife. Once I'm married, even more duties will arise and I'll never even get to have even one word with you."

"That is precisely my point." He grimaced.

"What are you trying to suggest?" she asked, serious.

"I just want us to…to prepare in case something like that were to occur. And it will."

"Let's just live in the moment? I can't think of anything I'd cherish more than to be lying here with you. Let us just forget the future for now."

"You're right; it's foolish to think of the future when we have everything laid out in front of us. Although, I can't help but..." he trailed off when he noticed her glare.

"Stop that!" she snapped. "Live in the moment. Please do not dwell on the future!"

"Okay. You're right. You're right." he said hastily.

"See? Now what do you wish to do? It's your choice entirely," Bella murmured a trace of amusement present in her voice.

"Stop talking about such serious matters. Let us just have fun today, indulge ourselves before such things are of importance."

"Such as…" she pressed.

"Well, we've outgrown many things since our last visit." He hesitated.

"So we have, but what did you have in mind?"

"We could climb the trees and gaze below us like we used to," he suggested, with a lazy grin.

She frowned. "That would be highly improper."

"Since when have you ever cared about that?"

"My mother has been embedding these things so deeply into me every second of the day that I fear that they're being permanently carved there. She wants me to act like Alice and I want to live up to her expectations," she explained, her brow furrowed in frustration.

Alice was Bella's sister, younger by only a year, but their parent's believed that her maturity was far above Bella's. Bella didn't agree with this notion. She resented Alice a little for that fact, and for her stunning appearance. Alice was slim, had even proportions, and even her freckles enhanced her beauty. Like Bella, her eyes were a light brown and she was fair skinned, but her hair was the opposite of her sister's. Alice's hair was a striking midnight black which was shorter than most girls had it, but impossibly silky. Despite the slight envy, Bella and Alice were quite close, and whenever Edward wasn't present due to his responsibilities, Alice was. Alice was the only person who approved of Edward, and they were friendly acquaintances. But then again, everyone liked Alice with her friendly disposition and selfless heart.

"You are your own person and Alice is too." He smiled gently. "Live up to your own expectations."

"If only it were that easy." She sighed.

"If only," he agreed wistfully, still lost in his own thoughts. His parents didn't entertain the idea of Bella's friendship with him either, and he knew that it would become more difficult as time progressed and they grew older. The last thought deeply depressed him. He didn't know why he was so unwilling to let go of their friendship, but the answer was clear to anyone who spent time around he and Bella.

It would take the both of them months to figure out precisely what it was, and by then it would be too late. Neither knew what they would soon have to endure, and took everything for granted. They continued to play around at the river while they still had time to waste.

**If you liked it and want another chapter then please review :) **


	3. A proposal

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks to HollyAnnee, jerseyhalliwell, lindsay, DutchGirl01 and Anonymous for reviewing :) **

When Bella returned to the manor, her spirits still high, she felt as if nothing could perturb her. Her pleasant mood faded instantly, however, when she was met with Alice, whose expression was one of sympathy, and although Bella didn't realise it – fear for Bella's reaction. Bella wasn't going to take the news lightly.

"Mother seems to have rescinded her permission for you to spend your leisure outside of the manor. Once she discovered – and it is really no surprise anyway – that Edward was the one accompanying you, she had quite a temper," Alice said nervously.

"Why should something as routine as that infuriate her?" Bella cried.

"Well you see, a young man called on our house earlier today, and wanted to ask father for your hand in marriage. So father asked me of your whereabouts. When I explained that you were with Edward – Mr. Black I believe it was – said coolly that it was not in his knowledge that you were already courting someone, and left before any of us could correct the mistake. He was rather chagrined." Alice cringed, but then her face smoothed out and became alight.

"Oh, but, Mr. Black is so handsome, you can't imagine how amiable he is. To be his wife would be the most wonderful thing in this world! You must accept him! I expect that you're adverse to the idea at the present, but you'll soon see what a wonderful match you two would be! Oh, if only he'd proposed to me, I would accept without a second thought!" Alice gushed, all nervousness forgotten in the excitement of a handsome suitor.

To her utmost surprise Bella began to laugh.

"Mr. Black? That man isn't even close enough to me to be considered my acquaintance. We've had only a few discussions, and they were about the most mundane topics ever thought up. I was introduced to him by one of mother's friends at a ball a few weeks back."

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"The one that mother forced me to attend at the Newton's estate. Mr. Black was quite…dull. As if I'd ever marry that ass. He's hardly the perfect suitor for me."

Alice frowned at Bella's impolite use of the English language, but otherwise ignored it, more curious about Bella's words than the purpose of their conversation, all thoughts about Mr. Black forgotten.

"Then who is the perfect suitor?"

Bella's face turned a deep shade of red and she scowled at her sister.

"No one."

"Dear sister, the lies on your face are easier read than the pages of a book. Pray, tell me," Alice pleaded.

"That is the one thing which I cannot tell you. For the teasing would be unstoppable," Bella half lied in an effort to change the subject. Fortunately for her, Alice bought it without doubt.

"All right then, but I will find out." She grinned.

"If you value your life then you will not," Bella snapped, feeling a headache coming on from all the questions.

"Ha, I don't even know the hue of his eyes or the first letter of his name. As if I could even take a guess close to the truth. Do give me a clue," she pleaded, her brown eyes shining and her face in a pout.

"No," Bella replied stubbornly. Alice seemed to realise that her begging was a lost cause and they both glared at each other for a minute.

"Alright. It's your privacy I suppose." Alice's brow furrowed, and her expression turned tragic.

"I'm not falling for that." Bella snorted.

"Isabella!" Their mother's shrill voice rang out from the sitting room. Bella and Alice both sighed at the demanding sound; Bella in exasperation, Alice in fear for her sister.

"She's going to throw a fit, isn't she?" Bella guessed. Her mother's predictability was such that it was a rhetorical question.

"She certainly will if you don't go to her immediately," Alice replied, biting her lip anxiously. Bella sighed again, and smoothed her skirts with her pale fingers nervously, before walking as gracefully as she could manage towards the drawing room. Perfection was something that Bella had to uphold when her mother was present.

The second Bella entered the room, her mother's detached expression became warm. It was all false, of course. She was simply using the first tactic in her plan, to persuade Bella to do something her mother knew she wouldn't accept lightly.

"Sit here, child." She gestured to the lavish royal-red recliner, which would have appeared inviting to anyone but Bella.

Bella would rather had have crouched down on the dirty gravel and miss a conversation such as this, than to sit back into the pure relaxation of the recliner and discuss important matters with the woman who was supposed to support her every decision, but evidently did not.

Only she could hope for such a world, even her mother wasn't oblivious to the lack of affection between them.

Without a word, she sat down stiffly but obediently, and trailed her fingers over the contours of the cushion while she waited patiently for her mother to speak. Her eyes swept the room as if she had never been in there before, welcoming any distraction with open arms. She stared at the embroidery of the rich dark blue curtains, perceiving shapes hidden there, seeing a dog, no a fox, then a fish concealed in the fabric. It was one of her favourite games to play when she was trying to escape stress and the penetrating glare of her mother. Edward had suggested it to her once when she had been complaining about the length of the conversations held in the drawing room, and the awkwardness of her mother's critical stare. Her eyes then followed the shapes engraved on the ornamental vase in the corner of the wooden cabinet before she began examining the detail there. A faint smile touched her lips as her game continued. Her tranquillity was maintained.

Just as her eyes shied away from the burning candlelight of the extravagant chandelier above them, Lady Renee cleared her throat, and it took all of her will not to let her disapproval show there. Her mother had a mission to fulfil, and it wouldn't be any easier with Bella's irritation. If she succeeded in her goal, then she wouldn't have to deal with Bella anymore. One daughter was more than enough.

"Has Alice informed you of our visitor?" Lady Renee asked as politely as she could manage, while still sounding commanding.

"Yes. She told me of Mr Black." Bella had to hold back the impulse to snort. "I suppose you called me over here to berate me."

"Certainly not…yet." Bella paled as the last word hung in the atmosphere like air pollution.

"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" she asked, true curiosity, mingled with fear burning in her voice.

"I'm unsure if you are aware, but there is still an opportunity present. It would be foolish of you not to take it," Lady Renee replied carefully.

"Pardon?" Bella spluttered stupidly in her shock.

"Why, if Mr. Black had known of Edward's…" Her lips turned down in blatant vexation at the mention of the stable hand. "Non-existent intentions, then you would be engaged by now. And you still can be. All that needs to be done is simply calling on his house and correcting the misunderstanding. Then your future is assured."

"You can't possibly…I mean, you can't expect me to…" Bella stuttered, her eyes wide with uncontained shock.

"Oh I do. Mr. Black is a rich man, you deserve nothing less."

"I am not marrying that…that ass!" Bella fumed, nothing else comprehendible to her besides the fact that she was about to be married off to some stranger who she barely knew, who wasn't the man she truly loved. Bella didn't work that way, and Lady Renee knew that. However, that didn't decrease her mother's anger.

"How dare you! You stupid, stupid girl!" her mother screamed in rage, her face turning a darker shade of red with every syllable. "You _will_ marry him!"

"So now I am to be held against my will? You may as well get shackles and chain me up against the wall in a dungeon. It would have the same effect."

"You ungrateful swine! Mr. Black is one of the most eligible bachelors in town, and you send him away like horse droppings, yet you practically court that stable boy who doesn't have a penny to his name! Without the aid of our family, he would starve. How dare you lower yourself as such!" her mother yelled, the vessels in her eyes threatening to pop with the tension that was exerted. Bella however, stood her ground and clenched her fists.

"Edward is more esteemed than one hundred Mr. Blacks. All he has is money; Edward actually has a kind heart and a valued personality," Bella yelled back, the words slipping out of her mouth of their own accord. Naturally, they only made things worse.

"I've put up with that nuisance of a boy for far too long, and this is the turning point. Do you understand?" her mother thundered furiously. Bella nodded minutely and cowered back in fear at her mother's harsh expression. "You are forbidden to see him, and if you know what's good for you, then you will accept Mr. Black's offer. I can assure you that before the week is through, you will have!"

The words were worse than being slapped, worse than even a thousand lashings. For once, Bella had nothing to say, and her hasty words were catching in her throat. Worse than the chagrin, were the stipulations that had been formed by her mother's last words, her prohibition to see Edward.

The only thing that could keep them apart.

Bella sank out of her chair and to the floor despondently, burying her face in her hands as the tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks, despite her effort to keep them back. Instead of her mother's face softening at the sight, it inconceivably grew colder, harder.

"Get up you silly girl, and leave my sight! I have no desire to see you, and you shall stay in your room until I say otherwise!" her mother ordered, her eyes narrowed with anger.

Despite her despair and having being pushed to the limit, Bella stood up obediently, her steps faltering as she attempted to leave the room as quickly as possible. Her legs felt comparable to mush, and all she wanted to do was to sink to the floor again and cry her eyes out. Nobody would sympathise with her, everyone was taught to supress their emotions. But at that moment Bella simply didn't care. Holding back her own emotions was like pouring a goblet to the brim with wine and not expecting it to overflow. When her mother inflicted a punishment upon her, it was never lifted, no matter the circumstances or how little the catalyst. And to break it was the equivalent of a death sentence.

_No wonder Alice's expression had been so pitiful, _she thought.

Somehow – despite the blindness that the tears burning in her eyes caused – she made it up to her bedchamber, and stumbled into her room, sobbing helplessly into her mauve velvet pillow.

After what seemed like a century, but in reality was only a mere hour, a quiet knock sounded at her wooden door. She ignored it resolutely, and continued to run through worst case scenarios unintentionally in her head. She couldn't help it. Every way fate could take her would inevitably end in grief regardless of what she did.

The door opened a fraction and Alice peered through, her unusually dark eyes remorseful. She was biting her lip with such a ferocity that it may well be torn off in a matter of time if she kept it up.

"May I come in?" she whispered softly, pity touching her eyes as she took in Bella's tortured expression. "You look as if you need some comfort. Everybody says that you're overacting but I don't believe it."

"They're taking away my best friend Alice. My best friend!" she wailed hopelessly.

"Well technically, they're not sending him away. It's not impossible for you to see him," Alice told her hesitantly. She was still unsure on whether what she was about to do was moral or wrong in the eyes of God.

"Mother would send him away if I was caught breaking the rules. She wasn't telling a falsehood when she said that he'd starve!" Bella choked on her own words, of the blasphemy of such a thing. She wouldn't let Edward die in such a risky game of ignoring the rules, just so they could see each other. Their friendship wasn't worth his death. She wouldn't allow it!

"He's going to break them anyway. What good would it do to just let something as true as your friendship die? Not many people will ever experience a bond like you two have," Alice said kindly.

"It's a more preferable alternative than to him dying on the streets!" Bella snapped.

"What if there was a way to see him with no chance of being caught?" Alice asked, a hint of a smile touching her pink lips.

"No such a way exists!" Bella moaned.

"Well, Edward and I have come up with one. He's as devastated as you are and is desperate to the extreme."

"Will this plan put either of us in peril?" Bella asked, not daring to hope when it could come to.

"No, I believe the plan to be fail-safe. Do not worry. Everything will work out perfectly fine, you'll see." She smiled encouragingly.

Bella's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What is the plan?"

"Well, Edward will inform you of that part. He's waiting outside your window as we speak." Alice stared at the window for a fraction of a second before her attention returned to her sister.

"What!" Bella hissed.

"Do you not want to see him?" Alice raised an eyebrow, her voice sounding faintly amused.

"Yes but … damn it all! I feel as if our positions have changed. Now it's me wanting to obey the rules and you wanting to break them. How did we get here?" Bella exclaimed rather loudly in her own incredulity.

"Well, the situation makes that quite necessary. I want you to be happy, I hate seeing you so despondent. You're my sister. That's what sisters do!" Alice grinned, and then pulled Bella in for a tight hug. "Go and talk to him. I've distracted everyone already."

"Alright, just know that this doesn't make me like the idea any more than it did before," Bella grumbled, but her eyes shone with hope. Alice beamed at her in satisfaction and then scurried out of the room without another word. Bella sighed, unsure of what to do, before making her way to the window, feeling a strong sense of déjà-vu as she did. Just like Alice had promised, Edward was waiting solemnly outside, his anxiety only indicated by his hands, which were twitching by his sides with no hope of ceasing.

"Bella! I knew this would happen. I just knew it! But I have a plan!" he called out to her once he had spotted her at the window, his hands never ceasing their trembling.

"And what would that be?" She called back, irritation flaring her tone. She didn't mean to be vexed with him, but the stress that had consumed her these past couple of hours had taken over her mind. He didn't look far from it either. It had not been more than three hours since they had been discussing their futures. Bella swallowed back the bile that was building in her throat forcefully, and pushed herself to listen.

"You're not going to entertain it, but it's all we've got." Edward spoke calmly, but could barely suppress the tremor running through his words.

"Just tell me of it already," she demanded, the stress threatening to snap her mind in half.

"Well..." he started tentatively, but hurried on hastily when he perceived her glare. "If I dressed as a nobleman and called on the manor then your mother would have no objections whatsoever towards me."

"Such a crime would have you hung!" Bella screeched. There was no way that she'd condone Edward taking such a risk for her. The consequences of such a thing would be unbearable. Edward was prepared for her reaction; knowing her so well – and knew precisely what to say.

"Alice has it all worked out, Bella. Do you truly think that I'd welcome such an idea without first thinking of what it would involve? Do you believe that I want to die, Bell?" he asked her softly, using his pet name for her to calm her down and see the logic that he was presenting.

"No, I don't believe that," she admitted, her own face softening. "What I do believe is that the idea is preposterous. No, crazy!"

"Just hear me out. I'll explain every aspect of our plan and then you'll see what I see." He held his palms out almost involuntarily, in a gesture that made her halt her doubts and just listen.

"Thank you. I'm doing this for us. For our friendship." He tacked the last bit on at the end in case she misinterpreted his words. He didn't want things to grow awkward between them. Especially not now – even though he did feel something more for her – not when so much was at stake. He gave her a half-smile which didn't touch his eyes and she nodded attentively, frowning at the look in his eyes.

"Alice is going to introduce me as Robert of the Ellsworth family, who is conveniently staying with your family whilst my family travels the world." He winked defiantly.

"My mother isn't stupid. She knows your appearance more than you do," Bella protested, instantly against the idea.

"With the rich clothes that Alice will purchase for me, and the glasses that I will don, none will be the wiser."

"She'll see right through you," Bella moaned.

"Even you won't recognise me," he replied confidently, and Bella knew that nothing could dissuade him at this point.

_I could recognise you with my eyes closed_, she thought, not speaking her thoughts aloud, knowing that it was no time for teasing, and not having the heart to joke around in any case.

"I'm willing to take the risk, and everything will turn out fine. I'm quite the actor, you said it yourself." He smirked, but his eyes were still troubled.

Although the first part was dangerously uncertain, both of them knew that the latter was true. When they were younger, one of their favourite pastimes was to participate in plays between the two of them in a variety of genres. When re-enacting the tragedy _Romeo and Juliet_, the young and naive Bella actually believed Edward to be dead, and the 'poison' that he drank to be authentic. It had taken a full hour – even after Edward had leapt up giggling to see her reaction – to calm the panic that ensued. Bella wasn't the only one who had quite a scare, everybody else believed the act too, and plays were banned from that day forward. Bella hadn't forgiven him for a few weeks, even after he promised never to do such a cruel thing ever again.

Now Edward's life and their happiness depended on his acting skills. The only thing they now questioned was whether they were good enough.

**You don't know how much it would mean to me if you would review :) **


End file.
